Total Drama: Island of Murder
by Noel Batsworth
Summary: The original cast of Total Drama during the first three seasons are invited back to Wawanakwa for a reunion however what was meant to be a week of luxury and enjoyment turns into a week of terror and pain as a killer strikes and is walking among them...


Total Drama: Island of Murder

_A.N.: This is my first TD fic in a while. Enjoy!_

The entire first generation cast of Total Drama had reunited for a special reunion on Camp Wawanakwa. It was wild: Geoff, Owen and Duncan had started it all off and made it into a first class party. People were hooking up left, right and centre, even the shyer ones like DJ.

It was now nearing midnight and the party was starting to quiet down. Some people realised that Chris was missing.

"Chris!" called Gwen, Bridgette, DJ and several others.

Suddenly a loud, echoing shot echoed around the island. It sounded like someone shot a cannon. The bravest people: Alejandro, Duncan, Geoff and Justin went to go and investigate. Eva had volunteered to go along but was turned down, four was enough. Eva felt it was sexist.

"Hey dudes, what do you think that was?" asked Geoff, a worried look all over his face.

"It sounded like a gunshot-"began Alejandro, then realising how dumb that sounded.

"No, you're right man, definitely a gunshot", said Duncan, a knowing grin on his face.

"He'd definitely know what a gunshot sounds like", snorted Justin. Alejandro and Geoff chuckled, Duncan didn't notice.

The four came to Chris' trailer, to find the door swung off the hinges.

"What the-"began Geoff but before he could finish the sentence, Duncan, Alejandro and Justin rushed past him and ran into the trailer.

Geoff stayed outside to keep guard.

Chris McLean lay on the floor, blood pouring out of his head which had a bullet right in the centre. The blood was leaking onto the trailer floor. There was a note on Chris' chest. Justin picked it up and read it aloud.

_To whoever is reading this,_

_Welcome "campers" to my bloodbath! Chris was the obvious choice for the first to go 'cause of all the danger he put us in. Now, he's dead and the rest of you will soon follow. Remember back in TDI when there were cameras all over the island? Guess who controls them now? I can see all and there's no escape for you guys. I'm not an obvious suspect, by the way._

_Yours Truly,_

_A "Friend"_

Alejandro leaned his head out the trailer to show Geoff the note and explain what had happened.

Geoff's attention however, was on something in the distance. While talking to Al, he could've sworn he saw someone running from the trailer. Now, he saw a figure in the bushes, _watching _him.

The figure realised they'd been spotted and ran for it, Geoff in hot pursuit. As Geoff got closer to the person, he realised they were wearing a hoody and mask, hiding their identity.

Geoff came to halt when he ran out of breath. He looked around, he couldn't see the figure, the _killer _anywhere. He turned around and got a huge shock.

Lying dead on the ground, having obviously been stabbed was someone Geoff knew very well. They were practically unrecognizable but Geoff knew who it was instantly.

"_Blaineley?"_ asked Geoff, his jaw dropping.

"Geoff!" called a voice in the distance. Geoff looked up to see Duncan, Alejandro and Justin running towards him.

Geoff looked back to where Blaineley was lying, just in time to see a knife whizzing through the air. It landed right in the middle of Geoff's chest causing him to fall down, blooding flying out of his body.

The killer walked slowly over to Geoff, knelt down and took off the mask, revealing their identity.

"_You_! Why the hell would you do this?" Geoff yelled right before the killer shot him in the head, finishing him off. The killer put their mask back on and ran into the night, leaving a note on Geoff's chest.

Duncan, Alejandro and Justin ran to Geoff's body. Duncan had tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry buddy, that bastard won't get away with this", vowed Duncan.

Dead: Chris McLean, Blaineley, Geoff

Alive: Alejandro, Duncan, Justin, Beth, Bridgette, Chef, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Eva, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Katie, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sierra, Trent, Tyler


End file.
